Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Фредди: Сестринская Локация')'' — новая игра в жанре "инди-хоррор" и в стиле "Point and click" (предположительно). Возможно, это будет спин-офф или приквел к FNaF, который выйдет осенью 2016-го года. Хролонология * 23 апреля 2016 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона на котором был изображен аниматроник Baby. На тизере было написано: «'There was never just one» (рус. 'Никогда не было только одной).'' * 16 мая 2016 года — второй тизер, на котором также был изображен аниматроник Baby, но уже с нормальным освещением и лицом. Надпись на тизере: «'Everyone, please stay in your seats»' (рус. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах'). * 21 мая 2016 года — выход первого трейлера Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * 17 июня 2016 года — третий тизер, на котором был изображен неизвестный аниматроник (по предварительным данным, Ennard). На тизере имеется надпись: «'There's a little of me in every body»' (рус. 'В каждом теле есть маленькая часть меня'). * 9 июля 2016 года — четвёртый тизер, на котором изображены семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись: «'Don't hold it against us»' (рус. 'Не держи это против нас'). При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. Интересные Факты *На тизере изображен новый аниматроник, внешне напоминающий игрушечных аниматроников. *В низу тизера написано: «'There was never just one»' (рус. Никогда не было только одной). Название указывает на то, что было несколько пиццерий во вселенной FNaF. *Возможно, что действия в Сестринской пиццерии будут происходить параллельно пиццерии из Five Nights at Freddy's. *В третьей части Телефонный парень говорил о Сестринской пиццерии. Судя по названию, действия будут происходить именно в ней. *В FNaF World есть концовка со Скоттом: свет выключается, появляются желтые глаза, и Baby говорит фразу из тизера: «'Everyone, please stay in your seats»' (рус. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах'). * Все антагонисты имеют возможность двигать частями своего лица и, возможно, костюма в целом. * Возможно, действие игры будет происходить под землёй,из-за надписи в трейлере "Deep under ground",рус"Глубоко по землей". * Baby похожа на зеленоглазую девочку из мини-игры FNaF 4. Есть теория, что в этом аниматронике заключена душа этой самой девочки. * Если приглядеться к правой руке Funtime Freddy в трейлере, то можно увидеть, что он держит в ней маленькую куклу Бонни. * Если приглядеться к Funtime Freddy и Funtime Foxy в трейлере, то можно заметить, что у них есть динамики на груди. * В финале FNaF World Update 2 серый человек (предположительно, Scott Cawthon) скажет следующие слова: «'Я сотворил нечто ужасное, её зовут, мне жаль'», после чего его либо убивают, либо он совершает суицид. * Некоторые утверждают, что в игре будет нечто похожее на Марионетку, чей силуэт можно было заметить на лице, когда показывают Funtime Foxy. Но, возможно, это и есть аниматроник с третьего тизера. *Возможно, что аниматроник на третьем тизере сломался во время выступления или же был неисправен, поэтому его убрали. *Если перевернуть трейлер игры, то можно услышать несколько фраз: «'You don't know what we did'», «'What we did?'», «'What is this place?'», «'Suicide did not work, right?'». *Фраза из четвёртого тизера «'Don't hold it against us»' (рус. 'Не держи это против нас')'' произносилась в трейлере. *На четвертом тизере, при его осветлении, в правом верхнем углу можно увидеть Baby. Персонажи * [[Baby|'Baby']] — главный антагонист игры. * [[Funtime Foxy|'Funtime Foxy']] — Funtime-версия Foxy. * [[Funtime Freddy|'Funtime Freddy']] — Funtime-версия Freddy. * [[Ballora|'Ballora']] — человекоподобный аниматроник — балерина. * '''Bidybab' — неизвестно. * Ennard — неизвестно. * Minireena — неизвестно. Трейлер thumb|center|330px Галерея Projecty.jpg|Первый тизер Project (3).JPG|Второй тизер RcgRcM-srhE.jpg|Кадр из трейлера project(4).JPG|Третий тизер project(5).JPG|Четвертый тизер Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Незавершенные статьи